One Too Many Tears
by DarkFaerie13
Summary: What'd happed if your fav hanyo snapped and hit kagome?tired of crying over him What if Kag finds Comfort in another Amber eyed Silver haired Lord? (Sesso.X.Kag) Rated for Language and maybe future chapters!( I've got a big Seesie and Kag thing) R&R plz
1. Silver Rivers

Okay This is my first fic so don't totally kill me in the reviews ^_^ This is a sesso~kagome fic Sry I have a thing with them being together! I just can't stand the way Inuyaha always treats Kagome Even though he likes her! Sry back to the point ^-^ 

Disclaimer: I dont Own Inuyasha or any of the characters. ~_~ Ahhh but if only... 

~One to Many Tears~ 

* Chapter 1 Silver Rivers * 

A Very angry and distraught Kagome raced away from the equally surprised Hanyo and a certain *dead* miko still holding on to each other in the clearing slowly fading away behind her. She Heard InuYasha call her name, But she didn't stop but instead quickened her gait. Tears Flowing from her golden brown orbs, she ran until she reached a rather large river 'Shit' She thought 'where can I go now. that bastard will be here any second and no doubt his little whore prancing behind him.' She tried feircly to stop her tears from pouring out in gallons but after all that had happened today she knew she couldn't. Falling to the hard ground she thought back on the events of the last few hours. 

~FlashBack to earlier~ 

"InuYasha what do you mean, why do I have all these books with me! I told you before I left that I would have to bring all my books back with me cause I have finals in two weeks!! I'm hardly passing as it is!" Screamed Kagome. "Feh. your slowing us down wench! We should have been double the distance but, Nooooo you had to slow us down with that boulder you call a bag!"Yelled a very grumpy InuYasha. They had just set up camp and Inuyasha had to comment on how slow Kagome had been traving before. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara backed away from their bickering friends Just when Kagome Turned an dark crimson "SIT" she screamed, contently she whirled around, behind her a flated Inuyasha lay on the ground. She smirked and said "Watch who you call a wench, you Baka!" And with that she walked over to her bag and started to perpare dinner. Angry InuYasha Ran Off with a `hmph` 

~Kagomes pov~ 

`Gee I wonder If I was a little Hard on him?` He was right She had slowed them down today. ` Maybe I should apologize? ` she wondered as she handed out the dinner she had just made for her waiting friends. "Inuyasha Dinn.." She looked around. He was no where in sight. Turning to her friend she asked "Sango, where did InuYasha Go??" Sango looked at Kagome and pointed in the direction Inuyasha had run off to about fifteen minutes earlier. Sighing Kagome said "Well I guess I'll go find him and apologize" She Strolled over in the direction the older girl had pointed and started calling InuYasha's name. As she was searching it had gotten dark and she soon stoped calling his name and instead just looked for everybody's favorite hanyo. (ok, maybe not everyone's favorite right now! Sorry Don't hate me ~_~ ) After About Ten minutes of searching she suddenly heard a very familiar voice coming from a clearing just off to her left. 

~Regular pov~ 

"No, I could never Feel the same way about anyone the way I feel about you... Kikyou!!" Came Inuyasha's Voice. 

Kagome hiding behind a tree peeked out and saw something that made her blood freeze in her viens. There under the cresent and star filled sky was Kikyou and InuYasha. In Each others arms! What was going on here?? Kagome Sat there in shock as she watched Kikyou's and Inuyasha's Faces meet in a passionate kiss. Slowly she let out a gasp which made the couple break their kiss and look at the now fully exposed girl who they had lacked of realizing until now. 

Inuyasha Stared at her before he whispered "Kagome...I.." But before he could finish Kagome was right in his face. With or with out that slut in his arms Kagome didn't care she was infuriated. She slaped him on the cheek so hard you could hear the sound of the clashing flesh and screamed "Bastard!" With that she had turned around and ran. Stunned they sat there before the reality had sunk into Inuyasha's thick skull and he started to chase after her. "Fuck, how much had she heard? Probably a lot to make her do that" he thought as he put his hand on his swollen cheek and ran after Kagome. With Kikyou right on his heels. "If he thinks I'm missing this he's dead wrong" Kikyou thought as a small smirk graced her lips and ran behind Inuyasha. 

~End Flash Back~ 

Kagome heard him getting closer. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I won't give him the sick satisfaction of seeing how much he hurt me" She thought. Just then InuYasha jumped out of the forest, almost pushing Kagome into the river. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. The smell of her tears ripped at his heart. She tried to get his hands off her but he only gripped tighter. Now, at the brink of tears because the fact he was crushing her collar bones she shrieked "LET GO YOUR HURTING ME!!!" "No, I have to explain first!" He pleaded. "What is there to explain?!? You love Kikyou! Always have Always will! You probably only put up with me because I look like that Slut" Kagome screamed. Enraged Inuyasha pulled One of his hands off her shoulder and slapped her across the face. Causing her to scream in pain and fall to the ground as she brought her hand to her blood ridden cheek. 

The sound of screaming at the edge of his land woke the Lord of the Western Lands up Abruptly. He got up and Called for his loyal servant Jaken. "Yes Lord Sesshomuro" Chirped the toad as he scurried into his master's chambers. "Jaken keep on eye on Rin I'll be back later" Stated the lord and left. The toad Nodded and then went to check on the sleeping girl. 

InuYasha realizing what he'd just done fell to his knees next to Kagome and tried to touch her cheek. She Slaped his hand away and got up refusing to cry. Her little 'Antic' Made him angry plus the fact that he could smell she wasn't scared of him only angered him further. He got up and Growled "You Know What Kagome? Your right I only Put up with you cuz you remind me of My. Dear. Sweet." Before he could say Kikyou Kagome Angraly chimmed in "Dead!" Thats it he snapped, grabbed her by her hair tearing her to her knees and threw her into a tree. Where Kikyou Looked down at the girl from one of the tree branches and laughed. Just as Inuyasha was about to kick Kagome a white blur flew by and snatched up the injured girl returning behind Inuyasha. The angry Hanyo Yelled "Put her Down Sesshomarou" "Why so you can kick her?" He asked in a calm voice letting Kagome down who smiled greatfully at him. The Brothers Continued to argue not noticing that with all the yelling and screaming The had drawn Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara to the scene. Shippo Took one look at his surrogate mothers face before bursting into tears and was about to Run to her Until he heard Sango Scream "Sesshomarou HOW DARE YOU HIT HER!" And With that She threw her Weapon at him. Kagome Saw it going toward her Amber eyed Silver Haired Hero and Without thinking Ran into him wrapping her arms around his waist just as the Hiriukuts (???SRY if any one knows how to spell it right please tell me!) Slammed into her delicate back. Stunned Sango Shrieked "Kagome What...Why??" 

Like it??? Tell me By Reviewing!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Well I"ll try to update soon Oh and Please make suggestions on where you want the story to go!! 

Ja Ne 


	2. Fallen Angel

Ok thanks to you who Reviewed If you looked I gave myself a review *~* I'm so corny I know, And sorry to those who Think I made inuyasha too mean dont worry I have tons of stuff up my sleeve yet!! 

Spiecal thanks to bee3 for helping with the name of sango's wepon ( hiraikotsu^-^ )and to all of you who Reviewed and this is for you *hand each a big cookie!* *Hugs* 

^_~ Anyway Back to the story!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...I know stop rubbing it in..Meanie! 

Okay! Recap!! Inuyasha~pissed,bad Hit kag. Kagome~sad hurt Bleeding,Saved! Sesshomaru(!)~hero stunned Kagome Saved him from getting hit by Sango. Shippo~ scared 

Miroku~angry Confused Sango~Confused, sad , Surprised, ANGRY!! (Head for the Hills NOW!!) 

"Kagome what...Why?" (Sango) 

~One Too Many Tears~ 

-Chapter 2- *Fallen Angel* 

Stunned Sesshomaru looked down at the girl 'Why did she do that?' Before he could ask she gave him a smile and passed out from the pain and loss of blood. He looked up from the girl ready to kill his brother but he was no where to be found. 'Ughh what a coward' he thought and then asked to no one inparticular "where are you camped?" No one answered he turned around and glared at them. 

Then Miroku spoke up "Umm..about a little less than a mile that a way." He pointed behind him. "Why?" 

"Gather Your things you will be staying at the manor with me." Stated Sesshomaru. Sango staired at him and opened her mouth to protest when Sesshomaru Added "We can sort things out there" Unsure if they should go with him they stood there silently consulting with each other but guessed they had no choice and reluctantly went to get their things. Sesshomaru stayed behind with Kagome held tight in his arms. When they returned Sesshomaru showed them the way to his mansion. 

When they reached the house it was about midnight and the cresent moon hung high in the sky. As soon as they walked in three cat and four fox demons came out from the shadows. Scaring Shippo half to death and took their bags.Kagome still in arms Sesshomaru led the group down a long corridor to the end and turned into a set of double doors which led into his study. Confused, worried and angry the group of kagomes friends sat on a long sofa~like chair. Carefully Sessomaru tried to place Kagome on one of the other chairs but she only gripped tighter to his clothes,her body stiffened, and she moaned half asleep "Please no don't go he'll hit me again plea..." With that he decided he'd just hold her til' she calmed down. 

Finally her body relaxed and Sesshomaru laid her down on a chair next to him. He staired at her for a mintue and then regretfully turned his attention to his waiting guests. Sango was the first to speak but she didn't say anything like 'What did you do" or 'What Happened' instead she looked at each of the boys straight in the eyes and then said in a calm yet dangerous voice"Get out." They all gazed at her until she added "Come on I have to dress her wounds!" And with that they scurried away like oil on water. 

Sango hummed softly as she remove Kagome's blood filled shirt and looked around. "Glad I brought Kag's bag with me" she said to herself as she dug into the bag and pulled out the first aid kit. After she cleaned and dressed Kagome's cheeck and back she pulled out another one of Kagome's shirts and slid it on her friend's sleeping body. And with that she called the boys back into the room. 

The marched in single file and they all took their seats again. Jast as Sesshomaru sat down Kagome started to shake violently and her body glowed with an eire Blue light. Right when her young kit was about to jump on Kagome she stoped shaking and opened her sleepy eyes. Seeing this Shippo Cried out in joy and leaped into his mother's lap. 

Smiling Kagome huged her 'son' (I know I know hes not her "real" son but hey what does it mean to have a son it means someone you care deeply about! Ha I'm right So stop complaining!) And then looked at her surroundings. She was about to speak when Sango wraped her in her arms and repeated "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry" Over and over. 

"God she looks like she fell straight out of heaven" Thought Sesshomaru as he watched her pry the older girl off of her neck. "That's what she must be...A fallen Angel" He bearly wispered to himself with a smile he added "My Fallen angel" 

Sooo youlike it so far well tell me I'd love to hear from you! Sorry I'm tired it 3:00 and I have school in like 4 hours Well nighty night! 


	3. Actions Explained

Hahahahaha....* Stares into space* oh hey, yea you guys are back so soon! Well my story is addictive Just like me!! Lol just kiddin ^.^ But really do you think   
  
I should have a warning like "Warning This May Become Addictive" Cuz I'm a dick...I'm addicted to you! Lol sry anywayz This chap is gonna have a couple twists  
  
and turns so strap in tight!!   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of these charecters, I swear I have no clue how they got here honest!!  
  
"My Fallen Angel" (Sessie)   
  
~One Too Many Tears~   
  
Chapter 3 ~Actions Explained~   
  
'Wait what did I just say?!?!?'Screamed Sessomaru in his head.As he was mentally slapping himself he didnt notice that Kagome was starring at him.   
  
"Whats wrong with him?" She asked in a confused voice.   
  
"Better question, whats wrong with you! Why did you save him, just look what he did to you!" Sango exclaimed.   
  
"No sango your wrong" Came Kagome's small voice. They all sat down again. Even Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and took a seat.   
  
"What??, how am I wrong?" Stuttered sango.   
  
Tears Started to build up in Kagome's eyes as she calmly said " Well, you see...After Yelling At Inuyasha I went to apologize when I heard him talking...   
  
to that..that...to Kikyou. He said basically I meant nothing to him and he only loved her,unable to hear anymore and full of rage I walked right up to him Slaped him.."  
  
She paused a secound to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Torn I started to run hoping he wouldn't follow me... But he did...and he chased me." At this she started to sob , but she continued " I ran until I hit the river and a   
  
secound....a secound later he was right in my face saying he had to explain. I told him that frankly there was nothing to explain...And that he only put up with me   
  
cause I looked like that Bitch...and at that he snapped and slapped me across the face...then he threw me against the tree and kicked me over and over...He was   
  
about to hit me again when.." She then turned to Sesshomaru "When you came" she said with a faint smile gracing her lips.   
  
Dumbfounded her Friend sat there Staring at her until Miroku Shock out of his shock and screamed "HE DID WHAT?" Startling Everyone he looked at kagome   
  
with fire in his eyes yet spoke calmly "Lady Kagome Tell me do you Speak the truth"   
  
"I wish I didn't I really wish I didn't" Mumbled Kagome stroking her pup's fur as he lay in her lap trying to add just as much comfort as he could. And with that the  
  
room fell silent until they heard the sound of little feet franticaly rushing toward and into the room. The Group was surprised to see a dark haired little girl around   
  
seven clinging to Lord Sesshomaru's Leg and crying. "Sesshomaru-sama Rin had a bad drean and went talk to you in your chambers and you werent there.   
  
Rin was so scared!Rin thought you left Rin." Cried the little girl as, to everyone's shock, Sesshomaru pulled her off his legs and up into his lap. \  
  
"Shhhh...Its okay I'm right here...Wait a second.... Jaken!!!"   
  
Just then(much to my displeasure) the Ugly. little. green. plump. toad like creature entered "Yes Sesshomaru-Sama"   
  
"Tell me Why Exactly You didn't tell Rin where I went and why you didn't try to comfort her. I told you to watch and take care of her." Said the lord in a   
  
deadly tone.  
  
"Well, She didnt give me a chance Sesshomaru-sama" Whined the pathetic toad.  
  
"Thats No Excuse, Now take Rin to bed. I'll deal with you later." stated Sesshomaru calmly  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" Said Jaken  
  
And with that the toad took Rin by the hand and led her out of the room.Sesshomaru then turned back to his very awed guests.   
  
"And exactly What are you looking at?" asked Sessohmaru iceily. "Well If your not going to say anything then I will be heading off, oh my servents will   
  
show you to your rooms" then sesshomaru turned and walked out the door just as two servents came in and escorted the group to their rooms.  
  
The First Servent showed Kagome And Sango their rooms. Which were two rooms right next side to each other with a conecting door joining them. Kagome was  
  
awe strikin as she saw her lavesholy furnished chambers.As soon as she walked in striaght ahead of her was a canopy bed with lavender sheets and curtins that had  
  
little pink sukura blossums on them. to her right was a set of doors that led to a bolcony and next to them sat a vanity and basin. to her left was a burow full of  
  
clothing and next to it the door joining her's and Sango's room. The floor was a dark hardwood and the walls were painted a light blue. Sango's room was very   
  
much the same except that her bed had green silk sheets that went very well with the peach colored walls and she had a light brown wood on her floor.  
  
The secound servent showed Shippo and Miroku their rooms. Their rooms were right across the hall from the girls and were very much like the girls rooms too   
  
with a few exceptions. Both the boys had a king sized gothic style beds along with dressers to match. also they had red sheets and no balconys.  
  
After they were showed to their rooms they all changed into the night clothes that had been laid out for then upon their arival and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update and for the chapter for being so short. But lately I've been sick and I'm just getting better so you'll have to excuse me cause ya  
  
see as soon as I came home from school all week I'll I'd want to do is sleep so I havent been on much But If ya hate me I'll understand. Anywho Hope ya like it  
  
the next one will be much longer promise (Pinky Swear :) but review love and hate dont matter if you hate it tell me why and give me suggestions on how to make it  
  
better. So till next we meet, parting being such great sorrow I bid you good day, good afternoon, and good night!  
  
Ja Ne 


	4. AN So sorry!

Omg I'm so sorry I forgot to put in a chapter!!! I feel so stupid! =^_^= lol If you got lost dont worry I also did along with  
  
alot of other ppl! I'm gonna put the real 4th chapter in then I'll change the chapter "Nightmares and Bloody Tears" to chapter  
  
5 where it belongs lol I'm such an air head some times =^_^= But Again Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!  
  
Ja ne 


	5. Broken Smiles

"So how is eveybody!....Good! Well this is chappy four but there was a problem I forgot to put this in and accidentaly put in chapter five and then this chapter got deleted somehow  
  
So Sorry for the delay...well My computer is being stupid So I'm gonna go throw it out a window but you can go ahead and read the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own.U_U;...So back off!!O_O;; @_@ teheheheh (even sick I'm still Crazy!! =^.^=)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~One Too Many Tears~  
  
*Chapter 4* ~*Broken Smiles*~   
  
Kagome woke from her dreamless sleep by the sounds of a scream outside her window."Uhggg what was that?" She moaned into her pillow.  
  
'it's way too early' But still she lifted herself off the wonderfully warm and comfortable bed and walked over to the balcony door. She   
  
pushed it open and slipped silently out into the morning air. The Breaze whipped feverishly through her hair and her dark blue nightgown.She sighed as  
  
she looked down at the perfect garden which held tons sakura trees and rose bushes everywhere. Then her eyes landed on a breath taking marble foutain where   
  
Kirara sat and a rather digruntaled green Toad (lol sry I just dont like jaken teheh) was screaming and getting chased by Shippo and Rin who had rope along with very mischievous  
  
grins plastered on their faces. She giggled, It warmed her heart a little to see her pup have a playmate and to actually be having a little fun for a while.  
  
'with Inuyasha it was always hurry hurry, come on we need to keep moving'Her minded drifted to Inuyasha and her face saddened. Tears welled up in her eyes and   
  
threated to fall. She hurried back into her room and shut the door.She Walked to her vanity where a servent had placed a clean kimono and picked it up to examine it.  
  
It was a Sky blue with Pink roses painted on. She wiped the single tear that had fallen and put the kimono on.she then picked up a brush and brushed her hair leaving it down  
  
She then turned to the mirror on the vanity and nodded in aproval 'this will do' she put on a fake smile and left her courtiers.  
  
She went down many halls and corners before she finally reach the two glass double doors that lead into that little piece of paradise,to the a garden.She slid open one door and walked   
  
into the garden. She looked around for any sign of shippo, rin, Kirara, or even jaken. But there was none. She Walked toward the end of the garden scanning for her pup.  
  
but what she found made her stop dead. There in the most southern part of the garden, on the most southern tree was Jaken tied and gaged with the rope  
  
she had seen before, and Shippo and Rin Giggling thier heads off rolling on the grond.with Kirara watching, her little green eyes danced with amusement.  
  
(a/n sorry If I start rambiling and misspelling stuff I'm still sick and Have a fever *The worlds Smallest violin starts playing in the backround* and a Little dizzy, Hey stop  
  
with the music!!!uhhhgggg..Newayz I promised to fix the problem my stupididty caused and God Damned it I'm gonna fix it!!)  
  
After laughing her ass off she untied the annoyed little createn and he ran off into the house(Palace~Castle~Manson Whateva ya wanna call it!)in such a manner that  
  
brought on another giggling fit.The two kids jumped into Kagome's lap. "Hello Kagome~mamma" Chimmed Shippo. "Hello Kagome~San"giggled rin. Kagome looked into the little girls eyes.  
  
They just Sreamed 'HAPPY!!!' little did she know that Rin adored her She thought of her as a mother.   
  
Earlier when her and shippo were playing in her room she had told Shippo that she wanted Kagome to be her mother too.THinking shippo would hate the idea of sharing his Mamma  
  
She was surprized when she was estatic About the idea and said they should ask Kagome Later. Rin agreed And then countinued to talk of random thing and then they both got   
  
an idea when Jaken Walked into the room at the wrong time. They saw him and thier eyes gleamed as they jumped. Rin went to her closet and got a long rope and you know the rest.  
  
After they had settled down a bit Kagome was about to suggest they play tag when they were interupted by a certian Lord. Imidatily when Rin had seen him she had ran over to him and   
  
ranted about jaken and the trick and kagome.He listened to his ward but his mind was on the miko siting in the grass with her pup. They reached them right as Kagome had flipped  
  
shippo on his back and was tickleing him mercilessly all the while laughing her head off.Sesshomaru looked down at the girl 'what a strange creature she's human I'm sure and   
  
yet she took a demon pup as her own?!? and her arua is different from most humans she has much power too much power.' He snapped back out of his thought to see kagome still  
  
tourcuring the young fox pup and also had managed to pull down rin and was proceadeing to tickle atack both of the children.  
  
Kagome tickle attacked the children so hard they started to cry with happyness.Finnally she stoped and looked down at the two out of breath children and then to the lord standing  
  
above her.'is he..he's laughing' Kagome sat stunned as The lord of the western lands was giggling at her!Then she got an idea 'it will most likely get me killed but hey I'll die  
  
happy' she thought as she got to her feet and gingerly walked over to Sesshsomaru. The two children still laying on the ground watched with courisity. The lord had stoped chuckling  
  
and looked at the miko walking toward him.'Whats with her?' she instictvly smelled her sent there was a mixture of saddness,happyness,and mischitve. "Kagome? What are you going to   
  
do?" He asked normaly as he eyed her'damn she looks good...wait shes a human I hate humans' his mind spat as she came closer."What ever do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked  
  
inocently 'he looks like a god' she thought as she walked closer yet to the lord.   
  
Now only three feet away from him Kagome kept her pace the same but she seemed not to be getting closer to him. She finnally noticed why. For every step closer to Sesshomaru, he would  
  
take a step backward."Kagome?" he asked yet again she looked him square in his golden orbs as a wide smiled slipped across her lips.'Well here goes nothing'She said as she suddenly  
  
lunged with inhumanly speed catching the lord of the west of guard and tackled him to the ground.   
  
He fell right on his back.'What in the hell?' He looked up at the girl now stradling his waist and pushing his shoulders into the soft dirt."And What is so funny? Lord Sesshomaru." She asked   
  
tring to keep the laughter out of her voice.'*Gasp* he looks like a god!...No! bad kagome Bad thought!!'  
  
Stunned he looked up at the girl on him.'She's beuatiful...Wait no she's not she's human!!' "Wench is would be wise to remove yourself from me...NOW!" he screamed. She stared at him then  
  
giggled and got up. "Come on Shippo,Rin lets go get something to eat!" The children cheered and each grabbed onto one of kagome's outstreached hand. she walked into the castle and unknown to  
  
was followed by a still awe striken lord though he didnt show it. They reached the dinning room for breakfast just in time to hear "Hentia!" *Slap* Kagome laughted as she let go of the childrens'  
  
hands and pushed the big wooden dooor open to see Miroku on the floor swirly eyed and Sango in a chair fumming.   
  
After Sango explained the situation they all sat down for breakfast well more like a brunch but anyway. Sesshomaru sat at the head with rin to his left and shippo to her left. Kagome sat to his  
  
right and then came Sango and Miroku. They were served and things went pretty casual, Kagome smiled and nodded to Rin and Shippo's nonstop bable about everything and anything. Sango and Miroku  
  
fought for most of the meal until sango had had enough and left with miroku trailing no farther then a half a step behind her tring to explain himself and begging her forgiveness.Sesshomaru   
  
however had his eye on a certain raven haired goddess. he watched her smile and laugh but he could tell they were forced and fake.He diecided it would be best to wait until after the meal to   
  
talk to her.  
  
"Rin Take Shippo in the gardens and play I have to Talk with Kagome" He said (well more like commanded ya know like a parent would)The girl just grined and draged shippo out of the room giggling.  
  
turning on his heel and walking out of the room he said "Kagome Follow me" Kagome nodded and did as she was told. He lead her into his library.He took a seat in a cair and motioned for her to  
  
take the one across from him.She did.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about lord Sesshomaru?" she asked."Well I noticed that around the children and your friends you seem to put on an act." He inquired. "Whatever do you mean" She   
  
stuttered, getting a bit nervouse.'Oh god why is he asking me this?..I could tell him...No he woulldn't understand he'd just laugh and call me a weak bitch.' He stared at her as she was pondering.  
  
'God she looks gorgeose..well for a human...'  
  
*Admit it you like her you do!*  
  
"what the hell! who is there?'  
  
*dont act like you dont know I'm your heart remember me you cold basterd You havent used me in a while*  
  
'Shut up and leave me alone!'  
  
*okay okay touchie!...But before I go let me just say YOU LIKE HER ADMIT IT YOU DO!!*  
  
'No I Dont I kil'  
  
"Sesshomaru? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean You force laugh and your smiles are fake...It looks Almost like your Smiles are broken."   
  
"What?..How did you?..." tears started to slide down her rosy cheeks. "Look you wouldn't understand okay!" she screamed as she ran out of the room and down the hall to her room slaming the door shut.  
  
She leaped on to ther bad and Wept "Inu..Ya..sha*sniffle Sniffle*...I...H..Ha..Hate you! I hate you!" She cryed into her pillow.   
  
Meanwhile seeshomaru was listening from the hall way with his sensitive ears he could hear her mornful hatefilled sobs. And for once he felt the urge to bardge into her room and embrace."Please...Stop"  
  
"Stop Crying" he wispered lying one hand on the door before walking away.  
  
He remebered when he first saw the angelic creature they called Kagome. She was traveling with his dimwit Half brother. He knew she was differnt from the start, for one she didnt smell bad like all of  
  
other humans do instead she smelled like roses and fresh spring rain witha hint of lavender. She was lovely he thought walking into his room and sitting at his desk. he thought about her for a while.  
  
He couldnt understand this feeling this need and want for this woman child that he had. His thought were finnally disturbed when he heard a knock at his door.   
  
"Enter" He comanded Coldly  
  
The little green abomination walked into his room "MAster it is time for supper" was all the toad said before bowing and taking his leave."Supper Already?" he thought but he then looked out his window to  
  
see that it was early evening. "I have been in this Room all afternoon?" he figured before leaving for the banquet hall. He walked in to see everyone but the one person he wanted to see. He wondered about   
  
it then shrugged it off and sat down for dinner.Dinner was prretty much the same as bruch except Kagome wasnt there.Supper came and went and so did the dinners. All except Sesshomaru before he left he   
  
ordered there be a tray brought up to kagome and with that he left for his room yet again.   
  
Night came quickly Sesshomaru got a visit from Rin before bed but otherthen that he was not bothered.He was tired but he had an uneasy feeling about some thing though he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
He then slipped into an restless sleep.  
  
And down the hall laying in her bed Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep tring franticaly to run from her nightmares.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry this took so long I'll ty to post again soon!  
  
Ja ne 


	6. Nightmares and Bloody Tears

"Hey Whats up?!? anyway thanks for the reviews and YES the last chapter was really short but this one is gonna be longer   
  
Yup you heard me longer!! okay okay sorry too excited!!! well Ok I'm gonna try putting the charcters back into well charcter  
  
~_~ part of me doesn't want to..."  
  
"Damn Right you'd better!"  
  
"Uhhh.. who said that?" *looks around feverishly*   
  
"It is I, Sesshomaru Lord of the Weatern lands!"  
  
"Ahhhh Sesshie I didn't Know you were gonna come by!! Why didn't you call?" *runs up and hugs sesshie*   
  
"One don't call me Sesshie you Wench,Two I wasn't going to come over here until I read your stupid story which may I say is  
  
moronic because I would never may I repete never save then take home my half-brothers little woman-child of a wench and her   
  
friends, and Three get off of me!"  
  
"Okay" *lets go* "wait I can't call you sesshie no more"*looks sad*  
  
"Thats right and don't you start to cry you stupid girl!"  
  
*Grins* "Okay I wont call you sesshie anymore...fluffy!"  
  
"What. did. you. call. me!!"  
  
"Nothing,*looks inocent* then *turns to fans*  
  
"anywho I'm gonna go tie fluffy over here up so he can't leave (tehehe) so you go ahead and read the story kay!!"   
  
*Magic ropes in hand* "oh Fluffers Come here---"  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own nobodies! :{ well do I look like I do?? no! i dont!! so leave me alone, ya jackass!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Too Many Tears  
  
Chapter 5 ~Nightmares and Bloody Tears ~  
  
Amber eyes stared rays into her golden brown ones until she fell into a pain on her cheek then in her stomach over and over  
  
she cryed out again and again and then she unmeaningly let out a pearcing scream into the night.She Shot up in her  
  
bed, sweat covering her body she looks around.She sat there dumbly before making up her mind and got up.   
  
"Inuyasha...Why??" She wispered crying as she got out of her bed.she cracked open the door and peeked out.She glided   
  
to her vanity and off it grabbed a thin silver dagger. with silent tears streaming down her face she quietly left her room  
  
and tip toed down the long hall, taking many turns til she finally ended up infront of two glass doors. She pushed them open   
  
andsteped into a beautiful garden,but she paid no attention to the stunning roses and trees. She headed directly to the   
  
center of the garden to a large foution. She sat on the edge starring at the mini sword in her hands and thought   
  
'well, I never thought I would do this. But what do I have left? I loved him with all my heart and in return he tried to kill  
  
me for what??For that bitch.Oh well the bloods on his head now because this way everyone gets what they want.Kikyo gets 'HER'  
  
soul.Inuyasha gets kikyo.And I get left alone...just where i want to be.'Her hand shaking she lifed the blade to her wrist...  
  
Sesshomaru lay sleeping in his bed when out of nowhere he heard a scream. he jumped up and looked around. remembering Kagome  
  
just two hallways away he walked out of his room dressed in his useal attire ^_~ (you thought he'd be wearing undies or   
  
somthind didn't ya??...ohhhhh your BAD!heheh)to investigate. he reached her room just to she her turn dissapere around a   
  
corner. Causosly he followed her. he watched her enter the garden and went in after her just in time to see her sit down.  
  
'She lookes like shes thinking hmmmm... wonder what thats about' he looked up from thinking to she her lift a silver blade  
  
to her wrist 'oh,shit why didn't i see that before? Wait, What is she doing?!?!?' his mind screamed and he jumped over toward  
  
her right in time to grab the dagger from her hand.  
  
"What do you think your doing??" Kagome growled and looked up into amber-red orbs. Their eyes locked and they seemed to stay  
  
there forever but the moment was soon broken when Sesshomaru asked in an Almost (Almost!)   
  
fearful voice "Is it really that Bad?"  
  
"Is what That bad" She Asked confused  
  
"Your life...do you really have to go to these extrems??"  
  
She looked away "Well I have nothing to live for anymore...So Yes. my answer is yes!" She said in a bored type of voice.  
  
"What Do you mean, nothing left to live for? do you not see the way your friends and pup care for you? And rin she thinks  
  
of you like a mother! how could you say somthing...so.Stupid?" He asked in his usual uninterested voice he always talks in.  
  
(You know the voice!!^~^)  
  
"So!, they'll just leave me...they always do! they find some one prettier, Smarter, Better!! They always leave no matter how   
  
much they love me now, their minds will change"She choked As tears fell down her milky white cheeks.  
  
"Heh what are you talking about?" He wispered in her ear.   
  
She Could feel his breath on her ear and the slightly sad tone to his voice ' maybe hes right? No I've made up my mind! this  
  
Agony will end NOW!' screamed her mind as she jerked her arms away from the lord and Brought the blade right into her stomach.   
  
With a Gasp She Fell to her knees.  
  
He waited patienty for her answer when he felt her abrubtly tug away from him. Before he could stop her she stabbed the  
  
dagger into her delicate frame bringing her crashing to her knees with a gasp. He fell beside her 'Why? WHY?' Forgeting his  
  
matcho ego he threw his arms around her and Brang her into his chest looking at her with tears in his eyes.'whats Wrong with   
  
me why do I feel like this? What is this felling consumeing me?'his mind shreiked. he brought his hand down to the blade and  
  
pulled it out as she winched.and he held her close. close but soft as tears rolled down his face.(Awww I made him a softie)  
  
Shocked She looked up at the man holing her tenderly 'wait why is he holding me?' she looked in to his tear filled eyes.  
  
'Is he crying?...Is he Crying for ME?' she was yanked from her thoughts when she heard his velvety voice speek.  
  
"Why?" He asked "Why did you do that?" Never losing his grip on her.   
  
"Because I've made my dicision." "What Dicision?" he asked "I've com to the conclusion that you can love with out life But   
  
you cannot live without love." She replied as she leaned her head into his cheast again.   
  
"Then let me love you" he said lovingly as he placed his hand under he chin bringing her eyes to meet his.Her eyes widened   
  
when she heard his resopnse but whet even wider when he brought his head down slowly and captured her lips in his. Her Eyes   
  
closed at the warmth of his breath aganst her lip.  
  
He pulled his head back and stared into her eyes 'why did I do that WHATS WRONG WITH ME??' he thought but never averted his  
  
gaze.'Can i actually be in love with this girl?'he asked   
  
She smiled to herself 'Maybe he does care for me But its too late..What have I done He could have loved me I could have lived   
  
my life with him. Oh my god I'm such a fool.' she thought when suddenly she felt a warm knot in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Looking down she saw a growing blue light shining from where her wound was and it soon engulfed both of them in a pod of   
  
warmth and healing.when the light faded she looked at her stomach to she no wound.  
  
He looked at her in amazment. 'What just happened?' he thought and looked at the girl still griped tightly in his arms.  
  
"I Don't know." She replied in awe.   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked as he stood up with Kagome in his arms and leaped up to his balcony and walked into his room.  
  
Laying her on his bed.  
  
"You Asked What happened and I told you I dont know" she replied and looked up at the lord who was staring at her dumbly.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Kagome I didnt Say that out loud I thought it" he said in amazment  
  
"If you didnt say it then how did I..." She traled off into thought  
  
They stared at each other. Until Sesshomaru sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap where she leaned into his chest.  
  
As Golden rays of sun started to appere on the horison Kagome drifted to sleep soon followed by Sesshomaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yea I Know its short but okay look I've been kinda sick lately I've been passing out for no reason. the docts dont know whats  
  
happening to me so I've been through mutiple test so I'm really tired. Sorry Sorry But I'll up date soon   
  
I know It was had a lot of fluff but one of my reviewers asked for fluff so fluff there shal be!! well please review!!   
  
Buh bye.............Ja ne *_* Love ya lots 


	7. SomeOne Always Ruins The Moment

"Well hello again its been a long time too long! So I'm Back and better then ever!!! okay well atleast I'm Back!"  
"What the hell took you so long!?!"  
"Uhhhh" looks for the source of the voice  
"Over Here You Son of a mother!"  
"opps Sry Fluffers I forgot to untie you didnt I??"  
" ; Yea! and your lucky I dont have to eat aas much as you humans or else you'd be dead by now!!"  
"ok if anyone is still reading this Sorry!! I'm Really Really Sorry!! Well you Guys go ahead and read the story well I go Feed Sessie "  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing I Swear!!... okay I own the plot But thats it!!! well that and my clothes  
p.s Twilight belongs to Vanessa Carlton  
  
One Too Many Tears  
  
Chapter 6 Someone Always Ruins The Moment  
  
A Breeze flutered through the silk curtains and circled the two bodies laying on the bed. The sun's rays warmed the pair whom had shifted during the time they'd been asleep.(I'd say night but they went to bed at like dawn so...) Now they Both lay on their sides. Kagome with her face snuggled warmly in Sesshomaru's chest her back to the windows and Sesshomaru lay with a protective arm around her waist and his cheek on her head. The Sun was now at a good hight it must have been around ten or so.  
  
Giggles resounded throught the castle as two mischievous little children chased our favorite (NOT!!) green toad creature. "Come back Jaken Rin and Shippo Only Want to Play!!" Yelled the little girl. "Yea Lets Play" Added the Fox pup. Which only made the little toad run faster. turning the corner he ran into a pair of legs. Getting up he aplogized to a laughing miroku who's resopse was "Run their getting close"! And off scapered the ugly creature. Rin and Shippo Stoped as miroku and sango who had been with him each grabed a child. "And What Are you two doing?" Asked Sango with a hint of playfulness in her voice.  
The Two Children looked at each other and in unison said "Nothing" The adults laughed and set them back down. They immediately set off running.  
  
The sleeping pair lay peaceful until A crash sent The Lord Bolting up bringing the sleeping woman in his arms with him.  
"Wha??" Mumbled kagome as she yawned and looked at the reason for her awakening. Sesshomaru looked down and was instantly lost in oceans of brown as was kagome in seas of gold. Neither blinked but both drew their faced closer as if an unknown force was controlling them. Lips mere centimeters apart when "Lord Seeshomaru Please Save this poor ja..." The Toad Stood In the door way stunned. Snapping out of their trance both persons looked at the source of the disturbance.'Oh My god I almost Kissed him...damn I'm gonna kill that little creature'screamed kagome's mind. While Sesshomaru's only thoght was ' I'm going to have to remamber to hurt him after i'm done yelling t him'Kagome looked at him and said "I'll help you" But Before either one could yell at him two blurs collided into the toad. Resulting in a very loud bang and then screaming as the two tied up jaken. Kagome laughed as he strugled against the children.The two carried jaken away seemingly oblivious of her and the western lord in the room.  
  
Smiling Kagome got up and headed for the kitchen followed by Sesshomaru. They walked in complete silence each though not showing that they both were a little embaressed about what almost happened. the silence was almost defening until Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Ummm...Lord Seeshomaru" She started as she turned to look at him. He stoped at nodded to show he was listening. So she continued "I uhm...well I Wanted to say Thank you for..well stopping me last night." She lowered her head "I dont know what came over me...but well Thank you I almost made a big mistake" Taking a clawed finger delicatly under her chin he raised her tearfulled eyes to meet his. A Drop slid down her cheek. carefully he brushed the tear away trailing his hand along her jar line. lowering his head to hers he was about to capture her lips in his when he heard foot steps and pulled away. looking down noticing the disappointment in her eyes, Smirked as he pointed down the hall just as Miroku and Sango Came walking down hand in hand. Smiling Kagome raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. Seeing the confusing looks on her friends faces she glanced down at their hands. Blushing they quickly withdrew from eachother, causeing Kagome to laugh. Without a word the four walked together to the dinning room where the two children already sat happily eating away and chatting enthusiastically.The adults sat down and enjoyed the meal all the while pretending to listen to the children.  
  
"Kagome I need to talk with you" Sango said as the meal ended. "Alright! Rin, Shippo you two play with Lord Sesshomaru until I get Back okay?" "Okay" they chanted as they dragged the poor lord outside followed by Miroku. "Whats up sango?" Asked Kagome as soon as they found a shaded seat under a tree in the garden. "Kagome its not easy to say this, but me and miroku are going back out to find naraku."  
"Whats so hard about that? Wait what do you mean You and Miroku?" "Kagome dont get me wrong we love you but we think it would be better if you stayed with Lord Sesshomaru. I mean With all the stuff with InuYasha. It's safer for you here!" Sango Pleaded "Please Kag Dont Be mad we just dont want to see you or Shippo hurt" Kagome Smiled sadly but she understood "It's okay but just be careful okay? When are you leaving?" "As soon as I find Miroku" The girls smiled and decided to find him together right after Kagome Gave Sango some medical things.  
  
Meanwhile on the otherside of the garden rin and Shippo were enjoying an game of tag as Miroku and Sesshomaru watched with disinterest. Breaking the silence "Lord Sesshomaru I wish to Speak with you." informed Miroku. Raising an eyebrow Sesshomaru inquired of what it was about. "Well I Wish to request that you protect Lady Kagome. I know you have no reason to but Shes not safe with your brother out here and seperating her from the young fox would crush her. Would you watch over her?" "And may I ask where are you and your mate going?" "Well Wait what do you mean my mate?!" Sesshomaru chuckled "I can Smell that you and the exterminator have mated so where are you two going?" "Oh we are going to finish hunting down that creature naraku and we dont think it wise to bring Kagome and Shippo along well not until kagome has healed fully" Thinking for a moment Sesshomaru made up his mind "I will honor your request and will take in the Young Woman and her pup." he replied nonchalantly. As soon as their conversation ended. They were joined by Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Come on Monk We Should Leave before it gets dark"  
  
"Of Course Lady Sango let Me help you with that bag" And as he was doing so he 'accidentaly' let his hand slip which resulted in a Scream and his getting hit.After Miroku awoke Kagome and Sesshomaru Followed the two out to the front gate. Smiling Kagome Huged her friends and waved as the departed on their journy.  
  
"Kagome You and your pup will be staying here for the time understand?" stated Sesshomaru "Are you sure? I dont want us to be a burden."  
"Yes I am sure and Rin could use a friend to play with so why dont we let them play and you come with me.  
"okay"  
  
Walking Back inside Sesshomaru led her straight to his room.(Now Dont Go Getting all Dirty Minded Perves)  
Geustering for her to take a seat on his bed he left the room through a side door only to return with bottles and bandages and some towels. Sesshomaru Handed her one of the larger towels and told her to go into the room to her right and come out in just her towel. To tired to argue she did as she was told. Laying down on the bed she let the lord cleanse and rebandage her wounds. She then Slipped Back into her clothing as he was returning the Bottles to their rightful places. She then Left to play with the Children. Gong back into his room he was a little surprised to see she had left so quickly. 'Its alright' he thought 'I'll Talk to her later' and he walked down the hall to work his study where he stayed until dinner (He has a habit of doing that dosent he?)  
  
Dinner was very good with the exception of rin knocking over her glass causeing juice to spill on shippo who in return laughed and threw food at her which in turn caused a massive food fight that ended in Rin Shippo and Kagome on the floor cracking up and Sesshomaru covered in food.  
  
"Kagome Would you Please get the children cleaned up and in bed,then come to my study please there is something I wish to discuss with you"  
  
"Of course Lord Sesshomru" The trio then left the room and headed towards the hot springs where they had a fun time splashing in the warn water.Smiling at the children Kagome Lead the way to where Shippo and Rin were sharing a room.(just because! )  
and tucked them into the king sized bed because they refused to be sperated. (awwww sry their Just too cute)  
"Kagome can you sing to us? Please" Yawned shippo "Yes Please do! Kagome Rin Would love to hear you sing" begged Rin "Alright you two"  
Smiling even wider if thats even posible she started to gentaly sing.  
  
I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight  
  
As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight  
  
I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight.  
  
She kissed both on the head before she quietly left the room and head toward sesshomaru's study   
Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think Love ya lots  
  
Ja Ne 


End file.
